


少管所

by UchihaHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M, bottom sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 鼬永远想不到自己的弟弟才是最没底线的那个。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	少管所

“哥，我回来了。”佐助把鞋脱在门口，放下酱油就打算回房。

“去哪儿了？”鼬坐在沙发上沉声问他。一看就是等在这里很久了；佐助心里打鼓，嘴上道：“去斑家待了一会儿。我不知道你今天早回家——你不会还在等我吃饭吧？”

“吃过了。”鼬说。“你总是去他那里干嘛？佐助，我提醒过你了，总和他待一起不好。你不知道他……他是个没底线的人。”

佐助心虚地边往房间走边说：“你想太多了，我跟谁玩关你什么事！而且他还是我们的亲戚……”

他确实没撒谎，也知道斑是个没底线的人。但是鼬不知道的是，更加没底线的，正是他这个弟弟。

他和斑的关系始于一次签字。佐助逃课那一次被抓个正着，要他写检讨书，还要家长签名。因为不想让鼬知道，他就去找了最近搬来同市的宇智波斑。算辈分的话，宇智波乱七八糟的旁系支系通下来，二十多岁的宇智波斑竟然是他和鼬爷爷辈的。佐助对这个亲戚没有什么了解，心里想的很简单：顺手帮一把亲戚没人会拒绝的。

谁知道斑听了他的来意后笑得不怀好意，签是签了字，还把他的检讨从头到尾看了一遍。

“作为你的长辈，帮忙做坏事实在让我有负罪感。”斑说，“作为宇智波，可不能干逃课还被抓到这种丢脸的事。我要罚你。”

佐助顿感不妙，拔腿想逃，被成年人像逮小鸡一样逮住，按在膝盖上打了屁股。起初这只是个有点过火的玩笑，但斑的力气大，即使收了力道打在屁股上也不轻。让一切变味的是佐助。他不断挣扎着想摆脱目前的处境，除了十六岁还被比自己没大多少的“长辈”打屁股之外，还因为——他比自己想象的要喜欢这种感觉。

做了错事，迎接他的不是父亲失望的沉默；不是母亲的欲言又止；也不是在他们都不在了之后，鼬叹着气的纵容。他期待着被惩罚，真正意义上的惩罚，只有被惩罚后他才觉得自己的所作所为得到了原谅。

斑玩够了之后，发现佐助趴在他的腿上不肯起来，就强行把他拽起来在膝盖上坐好，才看到男孩脸上近乎失态的潮红。佐助当即就要跑，又被一把拉了回来，斑的表情变得神秘莫测。

他慢慢地说：“你这个小辈可真是不得了啊。”

某种程度上说，斑比鼬更像佐助的兄弟。在突破禁忌这件事上，几乎一拍即合。

佐助在那之前从没发现过自己的受虐倾向，但斑是个货真价实的dom。他一眼就看出佐助在这方面上有极高的天赋，而且自己家族的孩子长得向来令他满意；佐助无疑有着哪怕放在宇智波家都十分出众的好相貌。他当然不愿意放走这么个天赋异禀的sub，便自然而然地下了手。如他所料，佐助和他的相性很好……或许有点太好了。

这天斑在家等佐助如约上门。比往常的时间晚了二十分钟，他才听到门铃的声音，颇不悦地去开了门。

“你知道我不喜欢人迟到。”他冷冷地说。

佐助闪身进来，把门关上，才松了口气把书包扔在沙发上。

“我哥不乐意我总是来找你了。你是不是干过什么坏事？他好像不信任你的人品。”

斑摊手：“我可正派得很，当dom也只是业余爱好，他不至于调查到我这个吧？”

“反正鼬说你不好你就是不好。”

“你还不是来了？而且你没资格说我吧，”斑一笑，“小荡妇。”

佐助脸一红。斑知道他们差不多该进入状态了。

除了第一次对他的各项命令服从性不怎么好，导致那次调教花了格外长时间让男孩认识到不听话的后果，佐助做得都不错。尤其是对惩罚的忍耐程度十分上乘，他确实在享受疼痛。当然，第一次到最后都没说出安全词，也有没放下自尊心的成分在。

佐助脱光衣服跪在沙发前冰凉的瓷砖地板上。他的手脚都被铐住，身子也被绳索缚了起来，紧得稍微陷进了肉里。斑左手握着一根皮带，连接在佐助脖子上的项圈上；右手是一根短鞭。他微微向前一拉，把佐助的脸拉到自己两腿之间。

“解开拉链。”他命令。

佐助张嘴去咬拉链。他还不大熟练，往下拉扯的时候松了两次，才把拉链完整地拉下来。在又一道命令下，他把内裤也用嘴拉下来。

“舔。”

他的阴茎还没硬起来。佐助垂首去够阴茎的顶端，脖子上的桎梏使他不能如愿，便只好从茎身开始舔。他沿着柱身卖力地舔，阴茎慢慢充血挺立，他就转而把柱头含在嘴里。这时他的肩膀上挨了一鞭。

斑说：“我只是叫你‘舔’。别做多余的动作。”

男孩听话地继续舔，斑又威胁性地拉紧了手里的皮带，勒住佐助的脖子：“我惩罚你之后，你要说？”

“是、是的，”佐助的脸因为窒息发红。他艰难地补充上：“主人。”

认错态度良好。斑放松了皮带。佐助温热灵巧的舌头极大地取悦到了他，斑觉得到时候了，便放下皮鞭，站起身抓住佐助的头发在他嘴里冲撞起来。斑能感到佐助尽力地张开嘴巴接纳他，粗暴的举动也让他兴奋了起来。但是男孩的阴茎也被锁精环套住了，想必不会多舒服。

不多时，他在佐助嘴里射出来。佐助睁大眼睛等他的下一步命令；于是斑摸着他的头发，允许他吞下去。

“做得很好，佐助。你是个好孩子，”斑用一只穿着皮鞋的脚踩住男孩已经直立的性器，慢慢转动鞋尖，逼出他一声接近泣音的呻吟。“但想要奖励还要付出一点代价。”

“是，主人！”佐助的喉咙紧了紧。他知道接下来会是什么。

斑松开脚，用一条黑布遮住佐助的眼睛。他又拿起刚刚放下的皮鞭，走到佐助身后，凑近他耳边轻声道：“我要鞭打你了。”

“拜托您了……啊！”

鞭子一下接一下抽到佐助光裸的背上。上次的鞭痕还没完全消去，新的又重叠在上面，深深浅浅的红很是好看。佐助无助地呻吟着，但声音中绝对有愉快的成分。斑在鞭打佐助时不怎么需要考虑他的感受，这种折磨越厉害，男孩似乎就越满足；况且还有安全词。起初佐助的声音还比较收敛，后来几乎是哭喊了。不消说那根布条上又有两个湿漉漉的印子。

“可怜的小东西，”斑边抽鞭子边说，“都不能好好地哭一场。没关系，我在这儿，你可以尽情地哭。”

男孩的大腿抽搐着。斑适时地停止了施虐，解开锁精环。佐助颤抖着高潮，筋疲力竭地倒在地上。

“你怎么和你哥说的？”佐助穿衣服的时候，斑问。

“去鸣人家复习。放心，他那边已经串通好了。”

“你撒谎变得越来越熟练了啊。”

佐助刚刚扣好最后一粒扣子，狡黠地冲他一笑。“那我是个坏男孩吗？”

斑也会心一笑。“是啊，简直坏得无可救药。”

需要好好教育才行。

end.


End file.
